My Winter
by shatteredgirlsoul
Summary: Leaf has always hate winter, when she leaves her house to get some things she meets some old friends, she helps one with a problem. The other friend just wanted her for himself. Will Leaf still hate winter after what happen during that day she spent outside.LeafxGary


**finals are coming up, so I thought I would write a one shot about Leaf and Gary.**

**I hope you enjoy it and **

**Pokemon and a lot of other things I don't own **

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter and everybody was playing outside in the snow, but one person who didn't care much about love was inside being miserable.<p>

Meet Leaf Green

**Leaf's pov**

winter is the worst season every, it's to cold and you have to wear extra clothes and many other things. If you can not tell I hate winter. I was in my house watching out the window. I saw kids playing and getting along with each other, then there was the couple's who walked or snuggled together. It made me sick to watch. I stepped away from the window and released my bulbasaur from its pokeball. Me and bulbasaur get along great, because we both hate winter.

Have I mention that I hate winter

I sat on my couch and bulbasaur sat in my lap, petted him while looking through the t.v. channels all I saw was Christmas movies. I don't really care about Christmas I barely celebrate it.

I got hungry, I got up a placed bulbasaur on the couch and went into the kitchen. I looked around and noticed that I didn't have enough food. "Great now I have to go to the store" I mumbled. I went into my room and put on my winter gear, when I came out I saw bulbasaur sleeping, I let him sleep, I still had my other pokemon so I should be good.

I walked out and I was about ready to go back in, it was freezing. I walked to the store and I sign that had big letters saying "HELP WANTED" I wouldn't mine working here, it was pretty warm in the store. I got my things that I needed and when I went to the check out line, the man handed me a job form, I gladly took it, I smiled,payed then left.

Outside had got colder and the wind was blowing hard, I threw up my hood and started walking back home. I had to walk slower because of the wind and I still would have walked slow because I hate winter. I was about to cut through the park when I saw something or more like someone standing in front of me, I could barley see the wind was picking up.

"Leaf is that you" I heard the voice and it sounded like a man

"Yes and who are you" I questioned

"Its me Red" the man said

I flipped my hood off my head and got a better look, and indeed it was one of my childhood friends, I kind of forgot who my other childhood friend was, but that doesn't matter now.

"How have you been" I asked, I haven't seen Red in like 4 years

"I have been doing good... I have been looking for you" he answered

"Why have you been looking for me" my voice raising a little because of the wind

"I need your help.. with something" his voice raising as well

I took him back to my place, for we could talk. I opened my door and let him in, then I went into my room to get out of my winter gear. When I came out I was wearing green fuzzy pants and a green long sleeve shirt.

"So what do you need help with" I asked as we sat on the couch

" I know you don't really care about love... but I want to ask" I saw Red panic a little

"You want to ask" I said trying to get him to talk again

"Can you help me"

I rolled my eyes" what do you need help with, I can't help you if you won't tell me"

"Right" he said while scratching the back of his head" I ... want.t..to ask my girlfriend Yellow to marry me" he signed in relief

"Are you scared that she will say no" I may not care about love but I do know a lot about it

"Know not at all, I just don't know what to say to her" he put his head down

I put my hand on his shoulder, seeing that he really had know I idea how to ask her" Red I will help you.. don't worry"

He brought his head back up and I saw the excitement in his eyes" really you will do that"

I nodded my head

"Thank you leaf"

* * *

><p><strong>Normal pov.<strong>

Leaf was helping Red with ideas on where and how to ask his girlfriend Yellow to marry him. Red somehow managed to get Leaf back outside in the freezing cold

"I hate you Red" I said playfully

We were walking in the park and Red was telling me about Yellow, like how sweet she is and can help pokemon. She sounded like a great girl for Red.

"Where was the first place you met her" leaf asked changing the subject

Red looked up into the snow clouds" I met her in viridian forest"

"Do you guess still go back to that place"

"We haven't in awhile.. why are you asking me anyway" Red turned to leaf

"You should ask her where you first met her and when you say it make sure it comes from the heart" Leaf told him

"Leaf you are the best.. thank you" Red hugged leaf. Somebody was watching them and he didn't like what he was seeing

* * *

><p><strong>Gary's pov.<strong>

I just dumped my girlfriend because she said she loved me, but I didn't love her. I walked into a park and took out my wallet, when I did a picture dropped. I picked up the picture and swiped the snow off it, it was a picture when I was about 14 and I was with my friends,Leaf Green and Red Ketchum, I wonder what happened to them. I stared at Leaf a smile came on my face, I really liked Leaf she was amazing, but this was the last time I saw her was when we took the picture before we started our journey.

I walked with the picture in my hand, then I stopped, a couple of feet away from me was Leaf and Red my two best friends hugging, I guess they never lost touch with each other. They both looked happy, I stared at the picture and crumpled it up. I stared at them. When they let go I heard Red say " thank you Leaf" then he left.

My heart was racing from anger and just seeing Leaf again, the next thing I knew was walking towards her. I stopped in front of her, I don't think she notice me because her hood was up. Should I say something or just walk away, I decided to walk away, I couldn't face Leaf after seeing her with Red.

Before I could get far enough I heard a voice" Gary is that you" I turned around and saw my ex girlfriend" what do you want Monica" I said harshly

"Ga..Gary I want you back" she said

I glared at her and when I looked above her I saw Leaf staring at me, I stopped glaring and smiled. I walked passed Monica, but she took my arm " where are you going Gary.. your not going to leave me in the cold.. are you" I faced her for a second and told her" Yes Monica I am.. I told you I don't love you" just like she let go of my arm and ran off. When I turned around Leaf was know where in site.

I wasn't going to let Leaf get away from me this time, I don't care if she is with Red. I ran in the direction she was in. It didn't take me long to find her, she was sitting on the bench with her leafeon out. An idea popped in my head, I took out my pokeball with umbreon in it. "Umbreon go over to Leaf I pointed to Leaf and leafeon. I watched as Umbreon walked over there.

Leaf was petting my umbreon and her leafeon jumped down to look at him. What surprised me was when her leafeon hissed at my umbreon then jumped back up on Leaf's lap.

I ran over there 'to get my umbreon', "I'm sorry is my umbreon bothering you miss" I said politely

Her hood flipped up and my heart melted she was still beautiful, then I remembered her and Red hugging" he is not bothering me, might be bothering me leafeon though" she stared down at her now sleeping leafeon" leafeon return" she got up and turned to me " now Gary what do you want" she had a smirk on her face

"I was in town and decided to walk through the park and I thought I saw you" I smirked back at her

"Well Gary it was nice seeing you, but I have to get going" she turned around, but I grabbed her arm

"Leaf can I ask you a question" my heart was pounding

"What is it" she smiled at me

"Do you and Red still keep in touch" she gave me a confuse look, then she answered" not really.. he saw me in the park and asked if I could help him"

"What did he need help with" I just had to know

"He wanted to ask his girlfriend to marry him" Leaf said

"Who is his girlfriend" I ask with some jealousy in my voice

"Her name is Yellow"

My face lit up, Leaf and Red are not together, there is still a chance. Leaf stoped me from my thoughts" Gary it was nice seeing you again, but I have to get going" she dangled the grocery bag she had in her hand

"Leaf we should hang out again" I told her

She stared at me "I would like that that"

"Can I walk you home" I really didn't want to say goodbye there her

She nodded her head

We talked about what happened after we separated, I learned that Leaf became champion for 2 years, she has six pokemon and they are all grass types, she had a leafeon, bulbasaur, bayleef, skeptile, breloom, and a torterra. Then she mentioned that she doesn't really care about love, it kind of broke my heart in a way, but I was going to make her love me. We arrived at her house and she let me in.

I sat on the couch while she put away her food. When she was done she came over and sat next to me" Leaf how come you don't care about love" she gave me a startled look but answered anyway" it's not that I don't care about love, I just never found the right person"

I was scared now, what happens if I am not the right person for her. Thoughts kept swirling in my head until one thought stop me _I want to be with with and I would never let go of her, she is the one for me. _I have known Leaf since we were little. I always had a crush on her. Leaf is for me.

Leaf spoke up" Gary are you ok" I turned my head, which was a mistake

"I'm fine Leaf" I quickly turned my head so I wasn't looking in her beautiful green eyes

"Gary it's getting kind of late... so I think you should get goi-

I cut Leaf off by kissing her, I didn't want to leave, after a few seconds she started to kiss back. My heart was pounding, I was finally kissing my girl

When you broke apart I smirked at her and said" I don't want to go"

She had a smile and rested her head on my shoulder " good because I don't want you to go"

I stroked her hair and whispered in her ear" I love you Leaf"

"I love you to Gary"

We sat there for awhile then Leaf spoke up again " I think winter is my favorite season now" she said before she yawned and went to sleep

Even though she was asleep I still said" winter has always been my favorite season" I ended up falling asleep with my Leaf in my arms, today was my most happiest day ever for me.


End file.
